


[PODFIC] Things Elnor Knows To Be True, by VoluptuousPanic

by Thimblerig



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Adulthood, Angst, Being a Qalankhkai Probably Sucks, Choices, Gen, Grief, If You Squint - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, VERy STRONG, What it Feels Like for a Boy, i have feelings regarding Diane Duane and her choices regarding conlangs, many feelings, you can never go home again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: A lot goes on in Elnor's head. It just doesn't come out that way. Elnor knows it is true that he will never see Vashti again. That he can never go home, for he doesn’t have one.
Relationships: Elnor & Hugh | Third of Five, Elnor (Star Trek) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[PODFIC] Things Elnor Knows To Be True, by VoluptuousPanic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoluptuousPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things Elnor Knows To Be True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121042) by [VoluptuousPanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoluptuousPanic/pseuds/VoluptuousPanic). 



__

_Elnor knows it is true that the Qowat Milat initiate him to mysteries that go far beyond Absolute Candor, sword skill with the tan qalanq, or the correct way to kneel or squat comfortably for a period of hours or longer. Elnor knows that it takes three gentle breaths to bring dry tinder to flame from a single spark. That the fatwood cut from red heart of the crooked trees that grow in the scrub surrounding the rock dome behind the settlement is the best kindling for a fire to stoke the kiln, while the white heartwood of the flame trees that have red leaves that never fall is best to stoke the beehive ovens in the convent’s bakery and brewery. That the fragrant, resinous interior of the dried branches of the spindly silver trees that grow on the savannah is best to burn in the temple. Each has their own scent that remind him of their purpose, each different branches of necessity, industry, comfort, home..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1O3rvfrC38H-QFJNpYGykccUqQ_v8hu8R/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 17:28  
Size: 14.59 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor
> 
> Cover Image: Production still; Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX: “Dirty Sky” by ValentinSosnitskiy - https://freesound.org/people/ValentinSosnitskiy/sounds/259920/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
